Chris Kratt/Gallery
Wild Kratts Theme Season 1 Croc.00353.PNG|Mom of a Croc Colosal Squid chewing off Whale Arm.png|Whale of a Squid Aardvark Chris.png|Aardvark Town Wild Kratts Theme Song Screenshot 167.jpg|Flight of the Draco Chris in Window.png|Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy Mini Chris Tied up.png|Platypus Cafe Can't Stir!.png|Polar Bears Don't Dance Beaver Chris.png|Build It Beaver Bros at the Butterfly Resting Place.png|Voyage of the Butterflier XT Dough balls are no Match for Honey Bagder power.png|Honey Seekers You're Cheating!.png|Bass Class I Had to Save you from Your Plan!.png|Fireflies R u really Hypnotized, Bro.png|Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus Chris Chewing on Cup.png|Tazzy Chris Chris will be Decay.png|Octopus Wildkratticus Walk.onthe.wetside.wildkratts.023.PNG|Walk on the Wetside Elephant Power.PNG|Elephant in the Room Rhino Chris.png|Let the Rhinos Roll! Wk1299.png|Kickin' It with the Roos Hawk Chasing Chris.png|The Blue and the Gray Pigeon Chris Scared.png|Falcon City Tastes like Sand!.png|Koala Balloon Blur on Chris.png|Cheetah Racer Wk1588.png|Kerhonk Chris and Blur.png|Mimic Wk1459.png|Caracal-Minton Wk1737.png|Zig-Zagged Chris and Baby Orangutan.png|A Huge Orange Problem Their Bacteria!.png|Seasquatch Chris Like Yuck!.png|The Food Chain Game Wk1530.png|Masked Bandits Chris and Wasps.png|Flight of the Pollinators Kids-Mezzannine-16x9 061.jpg|The Gecko Effect Wolf and Chris.png|Little Howler Porquine Bros.png|Quillber's Birthday Present Wrong Way, Dude.png|A Bat in the Brownies Chris with Remoras.PNG|Stuck on Sharks Chris and Count Raggi.png|Birds of a Feather Tarsier Bros.png|Googly Eye: The Night Guru Falcon Chris 2.png|Raptor Round Up IMG 0780.PNG Season 2 Wk1453.png|Bad Hair Day Slimey Chris.png|Race for the Hippo Disc Vulture Shadow.png|Creature Power Challenge Termites vs Tongues-51.png|Termites Versus Tongues Ready for Turkey Take off.png|Happy Turkey Day Chris looking at Gazelles eating grass.png|Neck and Neck Wk1389.png|Bugs or Monkeys? SotSW 37.png|Secrets of the Spider's Web Chris Attempting to Grab Shadow.png|Shadow: The Black Jaguar Hummingbird Wild Kratts.37.png|To Touch a Hummingbird Sloth Chris Opening Hatch.png|Rainforest Stew Seahorse-Power.WK.2.PNG|Seahorse Rodeo Dolphin.wildkratts.0021.PNG|Speaking Dolphinese Tadpole Power (with arms).png|Aquafrog Tortuga tune-up.Wild Kratts.06.PNG|Tortuga Tune Up Chris sees Colors.png|Blowfish Blowout Aviva riding on Roadrunner Chris.png|Roadrunner Chris with Zach Coin.png|Rocket Jaw: Rescuer of the Reef I need Winter Feet!.png|Snow Runners Wk379.png|Attack of the Tree Eating Aliens Rattlesnake Heat Vision on.png|Rattlesnake Crystal Skunk.powers.PNG|Skunked! Gila Bros and Zach.png|Gila Monster Under My House Aviva and Owls.png|Desert Elves Chris Opening Door.png|Groundhog Wakeup Call Chris on Snowflake.png|Journey to the Subnivean Zone Season 3 Chris in Moray Eels'.png|The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange Flyingfish.powers02.png|When Fish Fly Wk226.png|Slider: The Otter Masquito Dragon.Wild Kratts.png|Mosquito Dragon Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.03.png|Under Frozen Pond Wk242.png|Search for the Florida Panther Chris Wink.png|Osprey Wk275.png|Opossum in My Pocket BtBFF 66.png|Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret Grass Chris and Prairie Dog.png|Where the Bison Roam Croc Chris on Two Feet.png|Crocogator Contest Pronghorn Chris Suddenly Scared.png|The Amazing Creature Race Bison Chris.png|Prairie Who? Wk333.png|Mystery on the Prairie Chameleon Power-Wild Kratts.png|Chameleons on Target Fossa Chris Catching up to Donita.png|Fossa-Palooza Lemur Riding.png|Mini Madagascar Aye Aye Chris.png|Aye Aye Sifaka Chris.png|Lemur Legs Chris Marking on tree.png|Lemur Stink Fight Chameleon Tounge Ties Dabio.png|Golden Bamboo Lemur TH 68.png|Tenrec Treasure Hunt Wk366.png|Praying Mantis Pelican Chris with Jimmy.png|Capture the Fishmobile Dragonfly Chris.png|Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo Chris and Little X.png|Back in Creature Time: Tasmanian Tiger Season 4 LK 47.png|Liturgusa Krattorum PPU 58.png|Panda Power Up! 12552764 616182641872952 8483640586930403656 n.jpg|Snowy Owl Invasion PR 79.png|Pangolin Rescue CC 12.png|A Creature Christmas - Part 1 WK406 SC093 WildKrattCrewLaughing.png|A Creature Christmas - Part 2 Puff 44.png|Puffin Rescue SotT 26.png|Stars of the Tides The-Last-Largest-Lobster-27.png|The Last Largest Lobster SNMM 41.png|Golden Snub Nosed Monkey Man TOM 21.png|The Other Martins EL 55.png|Eel-lectric! Kratt brother in Narwhal shuts with Two Tusker.JPG|The Mystery of the Two Horned Narwhal SOS 66.png|Sea Otter Swim RPR 72.png|Red Panda Rescue Spirit 48.png|Spirit Bear CoC 41.png|The Colors of China BTI 57.png|Box Turtled In! AY 59.png|Animals Who Live to Be 100 Years Old AFS 12.png|Archerfish School Wk421 sc366 martinchrisorcacpsinwater.png|This Orca Likes Sharks Kids-mezzannine-16x9 559.jpg.resize.454x255.png|Baby Tooth & Kid Musky Cheetah Adopted.png|Cheetah Adopted 1488330735154.jpg|Musk Ox Mania CD 73.png|Creatures of the Deep Sea - Part 1 Creatures of the Deep Sea Part 2.png|Creatures of the Deep Sea - Part 2 Season 5 Penguin Power.png|Mystery of the North Pole Penguins? Tiger Power.png|Temple of Tigers 6729-1-1.jpg|The Dhole Duplicator 6729-1-1.jpg|The Cobra King 6729-1-1.jpg|Fire Salamander 6729-1-1.jpg|Cheeks the Hamster 6729-1-1.jpg|Wild Ponies 6729-1-1.jpg|Elephant Brains! 6729-1-1.jpg|Sloth Bear Suction 6729-1-1.jpg|City Hoppers! 6729-1-1.jpg|Blue Heron 6729-1-1.jpg|Choose Your Swordfish 6729-1-1.jpg|Komodo Dragon 503MoreLikeTiny.png|Hero's Journey - Part 1 504ToTheCreatureRescue.png|Hero's Journey - Part 2 6729-1-1.jpg|Creepy Creatures! - Part 1 6729-1-1.jpg|Creepy Creatures! - Part 2 6729-1-1.jpg|The Fourth Bald Eagle 6729-1-1.jpg|TBA 6729-1-1.jpg|Hercules - The Giant Beetle Miscellaneous Chara-chris-startseite-5818-10110.png Chris vector.png Chris Kratt crossing arms with his Creature Power suit.png Wild Kratts.Kratt Bros.png Profiles chris.jpg wild-kratts 1.png|Icon from the PBS Kids website 31965729 porthole.png|Icon from the Knowledge Kids website 694x240-wildkratts-banner6.png|Banner from the PBS Parents website Upgrade Your Flash Player.jpg 424651 415244148530528 728983128 n.jpg 148216 438917149496561 367238745 n.jpg 60988 442830092438600 497392092 n.jpg|Happy Holidays card from 2012 72289 451321681589441 1622351870 n.jpg|''Lost at Sea'' promotional picture Untitled 395821.jpg Untitled 395820.jpg Untitled 395788.jpg Untitled 395773.jpg Untitled 395756.jpg Untitled 395711.jpg Untitled 395710.jpg Untitled 405230.jpg Category:Character galleries